1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to playing piece propelling game devices and more particularly to a game device with a player manipulatable target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game devices involving the propulsion of projectiles into a target receptacle are well known. In the age-old game of tiddledywinks, the object is to snap a small disc called a wink or tiddledywink from a flat surface into a small container. While such games have taken a variety of forms, there is a continuing interest in new and different game devices of this sort.